스파키
개요 *스파키는 장인의 작업실 (아레나 6) 에서 잠금해제 됩니다. *광역공격을 하고, 보통의 사정거리를 가지고 높은 HP와 매우 강력한 데미지를 가진 유닛입니다. *스파키는 6 엘릭서 로 소환할수 있습니다. *스파키의 모습은 나무수레에 뇌전탑이 달린 모습입니다. 전략 *스파키는 높은 HP를 가진 자이언트와 P.E.K.K.A. 등을 처리하는데 좋습니다. **어째든지 스파키는 매우 느린 공격속도를 가지고 있고, 스파키를 혼자두고 있으면 해골군대 같은 유닛에게 매우 취약해집니다. 그리고 DPS가 높은 유닛인 P.E.K.K.A., 자이언트 해골, 골렘 과 같은 유닛에게도 취약해 집니다. **누가 뭐래든간에 스파키는 광역공격을 하기때문에, 그것만 생각하세요. *스파키는 어마어마한 데미지를 주기 때문에, 높은 데미지를 가진 서포트 유닛으로서는 좋습니다. 예를들어 골렘, P.E.K.K.A. 또는 자이언트 뒤에 두는것처럼 말이죠. *스파키의 강력한 데미지는 잘못 사용되면 고블린과 같은 약한 유닛에게 낭비되곤 합니다. 폭탄병, 프린세스, 얼음 마법사, 또는 파이어 스피릿을 스파키의 뒤에다 두어 스파키를 위한 길을 포장해줍시다! *혼자 남겨진 외로운 스파키를 처리해주는 훌륭한 카운터는 공중 유닛 말고도 가드, 다크 프린스, 해골 병사 또는 바바리안을 두어 엘릭서 이득을 보는 것 입니다. 가드와 다크프린스는 스파키의 공격에도 살아남아 스파키를 고철덩어리로 만들겁니다. 해골 병사와 바바리안은 스파키가 진영에 왔을때 둘러서 두면 스파키는 오직 한마리밖에 처리하지 못하게 됩니다. 해골 병사와 바바리안은 심심해도 스파키가 진영에 올때까지 기다려야 됩니다. **감전 마법을 써서 스파키를 처리할 수 있습니다. 스파키는 감전 마법에 의해 공격이 초기화 되면서 5.5초라는 엄청난 시간을 벌게됩니다. *스파키가 배치되면, 배치시간 1초동안은 공격을 진행할 수 없기 때문에 6.5초를 기다려야 합니다. 이 점을 생각하며 스파키를 파괴,배치 하세요! *스파키는 적 진영으로 절대 혼자 들어가지 않습니다. 이 점을 이용하여 다른쪽 길에 유닛을 넣어서 상대방이 카드를 쓰게하고, 스파키 콤보를 쓰지 못하게하세요. 하지만, 스파키를 막을 엘릭서 정도는 있어야 되겠죠? *2개의 스파키는 자이언트와 P.E.K.K.A. 같은 탱커를 레벨이 충분히 높거나 탱커의 레벨의 낮을때 신속하게 제거할 수 있습니다. (1레벨의 두 스파키는 2600의 데미지를 줄 수 있으므로 5레벨의 자이언트를 둘 경우 150 정도의 HP가 남고, 1레벨 P.E.K.K.A.를 죽일 수 있습니다) *감전 마법,얼음 마법,얼음 정령은 스파키의 공격을 초기화 시킬 수 있습니다. *분노 마법은 스파키의 공격 속도에 상당한 효율을 가지고있어서 크라운 타워를 쉽게 박살낼 수 있습니다. *스파키와 광역 공격 유닛 (특히 다크 프린스) 를 같이 보내면 스파키가 약한 유닛에게 공격을 낭비하는 경우가 생기지 않게 할 수 있습니다. *스파키는 높은 레벨의 로켓으로 죽일 수 있습니다. 로켓을 스파키와 다른 건물/군대와 같이 맞추면 많은 이득을 봅니다. *감전 마법 + 미니 P.E.K.K.A. 조합은 스파키를 쉽게 박살냅니다. *혼자있는 스파키는 해골 무덤에 의해 카운터 당할 수 있습니다. 스파키는 공격 속도가 느리기 때문에 무덤에서 나오는 해골은 스파키가 감당해낼 수 없지요. 해골 무덤을 올바르게 설치했다면 스파키가 해골에 신경쓰는 동안 아레나 타워가 스파키를 죽일것입니다. 스파키가 해골 무덤을 공격했더라도, 4마리의 해골들이 한꺼번에 나와 스파키를 박살내버리죠. *스파키의 뒤에 파이어 스피릿을 두는 것은 적한테 치명적일 수 있습니다. 만약 적이 스파키를 막기 위해 유닛 무리를 소환시켰다면, 파이어 스피릿은 빠르게 무리를 제거시켜 스파키가 아레나 타워를 공격하게 만듭니다. **스파키와 파이어 스피릿의 카운터는 감전 마법입니다. 감전 마법은 스파키의 공격을 초기화 시키고 파이어 스피릿을 처리해 주기 때문에 매우 많은 이득을 볼 수 있습니다. *만약 반사경으로 스파키를 복제한다면, 적한테 아주 많은 데미지를 줄 수 있습니다. 특히 기습할때 효과적입니다. 하지만 막대한 양의 엘릭서가 필요하며, 적에게 경험이 있다면 쉽게 카운터 당할 수 있습니다. *스파키는 좋은 카드지만 대부분의 플레이어들은 자기가 못하는 것을 스파키 탓을 하며 스파키를 쓰지 않습니다. *스파키의 매우 강력한 콤보로는 스파키 + 고블린 통 이 있습니다. 고블린 통은 상대방에게 강제적으로 감전 마법을 쓰게 만들고, 적이 스파키를 선택하든 고블린을 선택하든 치명적인 데미지를 주는것은 마찬가지 입니다. **아레나 타워의 체력을 지키기 위해 감전 마법 + 통나무/파이어 스피릿 콤보를 이용할 수 있습니다. **스파키를 유닛으로 포위시키고 고블린에게 파이어 스피릿/통나무/감전 마법 을 쓰는 법 도 있습니다. **다른 카운터 콤보로는Freeze얼음 마법 + 감전 마법/파이어 스피릿/통나무가 있습니다. **스파키는 이동속도가 느리기 때문에 움직이는 동안 서포트 유닛을 많이 모아둘 수 있습니다. 이 점을 이용하여 자이언트 해골 + 미니언 콤보로 카운터를 할 수 있습니다. 자이언트 해골이 탱커 역할과 서포트 유닛을 없애는 역할을 하며 미니언은 스파키를 없애는 역할입니다. 자이언트 해골에 의해 카운터 된다는 것은, 범위 공격 마법도 매우 효과적 이라는것을 뜻합니다. *만약 스파키가 맨뒤에 배치 된다면, 반대편 길에 압박을 가해서 상대방이 엘릭서를 쓰도록 만들 수 있습니다. 이 콤보를 쓸때는 엘릭서를 많이 쓰지 말아야 하며, 상대방이 압박을 무시하면 아레나 타워가 박살날 수도 있습니다. 역사 *스파키는 5월 업데이트 때 추가 되었습니다. *4/7/16, 토너먼트 업데이트에 스파키의 설명이 바뀌었습니다. "Sparky has a heavy-handed approach in life: Obliterate everything in sight." *19/9/16, 새로운 업데이트로 스파키의 설명이 바뀌었습니다. "With coils of iron and wheels of wood, the Sparky unloads massive damage to opponents. Overkill isn't in her dictionary." *1/11/16, 밸런스 업데이트로 스파키의 설명이 바뀌었습니다. "스파키는 천천히 에너지를 모은 다음 발사해 막대한 범위 공격을 줍니다. 지나치다는 말은 스파키의 사전에 없답니다." 트리비아 *스파키의 모습은 나무 수레에 달린 클래시 오브 클랜의 레벨 7 숨겨진 뇌전탑과 비슷합니다. 같은 모습이 클래시 오브 클랜의 레벨 7 연구소에서 나타납니다. *스파키의 레벨이 가장 높은 상태라면 스파키는 게임 내에서 가장 높은 데미지인 1,898의 막대한 데미지를 줍니다. **거기다가 레벨 1인 스파키가 레벨 8인 해골 비행선 보다 더 많은 데미지를 줍니다. 벌룬의 1,158 데미지와는 달리 스파키는 1,300의 데미지를 입힙니다. **그러나 스파키는 공격 속도 덕분에 평균적인 DPS를 가지고 있으며, 게임 내에서 가장 낮은 공격 속도를 가지고 있습니다. *스파키는 오직 하나의 한번의 공격으로 유닛을 제거시키는데 유능한 카드입니다 분류:유닛 분류:장인의 작업실 카드 분류:전설 카드